Esprit
by Krikr
Summary: Lors d'une mission dans le désert, Annette découvre un autre effet de ses pouvoirs.
**Voilà un petit truc pour mes lecteurs français après des mois d'anglais :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, les revues sont appréciées et recherchées.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

"Allez, encore!"  
Elle lui donna un coup de poing qu'il esquiva et riposta par un coup de pied au tibia.  
"Ce n'est pas mal, tu t'améliores." la complimenta son partenaire.  
"Je vois pas pourquoi on fait ça," protesta-t-elle une fois de plus, "aucune de ces saloperies d'aliens n'attaque au corps-à-corps."  
"Et les Chrysalis?"  
"On les tue dès qu'on les voit, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'approcher." rétorqua Annette.  
"Tu as vu ce qu'ils font quand ils arrivent à portée, non?" demanda Anthony, du coin de la salle où il les observait s'entraîner.  
"Oui et..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Nathan ayant glissé sous sa garde et l'ayant projeté à terre dès qu'elle s'était retourné pour parler à Anthony.  
"Tu abandonnes?" demanda-t-il.  
"Ouais, ouais." grommela Annette en se levant.

" _Vaisseau alien de petite taille abattu au-dessus du Maroc. Équipe Strike-Two attendue dans l'armurerie, décollage du Mercure dans dix minutes."_ résonna la voix de Bradford dans toute la base par l'intermédiaire du système d'annonce.

"Bon, je dois y aller alors. On se revoit plus tard."  
Courant à toute allure jusqu'à ascenseur, elle arriva à bout de souffle dans l'armurerie/vestiaire où son casier l'attendait et se changea. Et dire qu'elle sortait d'une séance d'entrainement. Elle allait _puer_ à la fin de la mission. La voix de Bradford leur vint du haut-parleur dans la pièce.  
"Strike-Two, la mission est dans un désert de jour. Vous savez ce que ça signifie."  
"Wenige Decke, kein Sichtbarkeitsproblem und die Sonne brennt." grommela Helmut Julian, le grenadier de son équipe.  
Annette acquiesça; ils n'auraient presque aucun mal à voir les aliens.

Évidemment, elle aurait dû prévoir que tant de lumière lui ferait mal aux yeux. Et bien sûr, si "désert" signifiait pas de couverture pour les aliens, ça signifiait aussi pas de couverture pour eux. Rien ne bougeait autour de l'épave alienne, les aliens n'étant visiblement pas encore sortis du vaisseau.  
"Très bien, on se sépare, Jonathan et moi, on fait le tour du vaisseau par la gauche, Helmut et Julie, par la droite, Annette, tu te mets en retrait et vérifies qu'aucun alien ne sorte sans qu'il soit repéré pendant qu'on fait le tour. Compris? Go!" ordonna Max, leur chef d'escouade. Ils s'exécutèrent et  
Annette resta ou elle était et s'accroupit, fusil laser dans les mains.

Trente secondes après, alors que les deux groupes s'étaient rejoins et avaient déclarés n'avoir vu aucune autre entrée que celle devant laquelle Annette était, elle vit un sectoïde sortir du vaisseau. Il leva son bras et lui tira dessus. Elle dût se forcer à ne pas bouger, sachant qu'à cette distance, les tirs ne la toucheraient pas. Ils volèrent en effet à côté d'elle, certains se perdant dans le ciel, d'autres touchant le sable et le vaporisant, ne laissant qu'une tache de verre et de fumée là où ils avaient touché le désert.

Annette se concentra sur l'alien et tendit la main, une énergie violette en sortit et se dirigea vers le sectoïde jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet d'énergie relie leurs crânes. Voyant que le sectoïde ne bougeait plus, Annette fit un pas en avant afin de diminuer ses chances de le rater.

Et se retrouva en bas de la dune, se voyant tomber dans le sable. Mais elle était toujours debout, non? Mais elle sentait le sable dans sa bouche (elle aurait vraiment dû prendre un casque). Elle se releva, uniquement pour se retrouver de nouveau en bas de la colline de sable, sentant vaguement qu'elle était plus proche du sol qu'elle ne devrait. Et qu'elle se voyait tituber. Alors qu'elle se sentait tomber, la panique la saisie.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Je contrôle mes pouvoir psioniques, non?  
_ Reprenant peu à peu le calme, elle tourna son regard vers le sectoïde en contrebas. Qui était à terre. Alors su'elle n en avait jamais vu perdre l'équilibre.  
 _C'est moi qui ai fait ça? Mais je ne l'ai pas... J'étais dans sa tête? Je l'ai contrôlé? Donc on peut le faire?_

"Durand, au rapport. On a entendu des tirs de plasma. Vous êtes blessée?" demanda Max, les deux binômes étant revenus.  
"Oui. Ça va. Quelqu'un a un Electro-flux? J'aimerais qu'on ramène celui-là à la base."répondit Annette.  
"Pourquoi?"  
"J'aimerais tester mes capacités psionique sur lui."  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, Jonathan se mit derrière le sectoÏde, sortit l'outil de son étui, le plaqua contre la nuque de l'alien et le rendit inconscient.  
"Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, on continue. Durand, vous savez que vous devez signaler dans la radio tout ce que vous voyez." lui rappela Max.  
"Je sais, chef. Désolé."

Le reste de la mission se passa sans trop de problèmes, car, étant un petit vaisseau, son équipage n'était constitué que de quatre sectoïdes qui furent promptement éliminés et le retour à la base se fit dans un relatif silence.

"Durand, pourquoi avez-vous voulu qu'on le capture vivant?" demanda Bradford à leur arrivée dans al base.  
"Eh bien, il me semble qu'il serait plus sûr pour les psioniques de la base d'entraîner leurs capacités sur des ennemis capturés dans la base que lors d'une mission, où les risques de perdre le contrôle auraient de plus graves conséquences."  
"Bien. Et vous voulez on va enlever son arme à ce sectoïde, le mettre dans la salle d'entraînement et deux gardes vous surveillerons pendant vos essais."  
"J'aimerais que tous les psioniques passent aux laboratoires après leurs séances, afin que nous puissions avori un rapport et étudier leur ressenti ansi que les effets de l'entraînement." intervint Vahlen.  
"Bien, madame."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se trouvait au milieu de la salle d'entraînement,un pistolet laser à la main, le sectoïde dix mètres en face d'elle, deux gardes observant avec appréhension la scène.  
"Très bien, on va voir si je peux le refaire."  
Elle tendit la main, un filet d'enèregie violette en partit et entra dans l'alien.  
Et elle était dans sa tête.


End file.
